why did he do it?
by millymollymanda
Summary: she loves him, he loves her why did he leave? bella loved him so much but will she see him again and get the answers she needs?


I don't own anything :( sadly

Everything was packed up and ready to be put into the car. I looked around the room thinking about the last two years I had spent here, that made me think about him. I met him through my friend Jake. Even though he was three years older than me he didn't care that I was 15 and he was 18 we loved each other. We spent the whole summer together. He was my first, everything, my first kiss, my first date and the first time I had made love was with him. He was gentle with me and made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. But all things come to a end and I had to go back home to my mum. Remembering the promise he had made me made me cry.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella don't worry we will see each other soon I promise! I love you and nothing will keep me away. Its only a few months and we can be together again"_

_I started crying holding onto him and never letting go. He kissed the top of my head and all the way down to my lips. I threw my arms around him hoping to never let go. My flight had been called and he let me go with one last kiss._

"_I promise Bella I will be waiting right here for you in la push" I kissed him one last time and walked over to my dad._

"_hey kid don't worry I'll keep a eye on him. I love you kid and I'll see you soon" he gave me a hug and a kiss on my head. I turned around and gave my loving boyfriend one more kiss and ran to my gate. I took one last glance and saw they both had tears down there face. I knew I would be back before the next summer._

_**End of flashback**_

That was the last time I had seen him, three years were a long time. We did talk every day but a mouth after I got home I missed my period. I thought it was just stress but I had to be sure. The home test said one thing. I was pregnant. I rang him that night I wasn't going to tell him till I went to the doctors. We talked an he said he was feeling sick. We talked for a few minuets and he told me he loved me and said goodbye.

I went to the doctors the next day and indeed I was pregnant two months along. I was so scared I was only 15 and I started to cry, I went home in a daze. Walking through the door my mum had seen me crying. I told her I was pregnant and told her who the dad was. To say she was pissed would be a lie she hit the roof yelling at me saying I had made the biggest mistake I could ever do but she would still stand by me.

I rang my boyfriend next but there was no answer. I rang my dad and he said he was disappointed in me. He asked if I had told the father and I said no that I tried but there was no answer. I tried all night, when I did get hold of him he did not even give me time to tell him. He yelled at me saying we could not be together and that he did not want me in la push again. I cried on my mum all night. After I had my daughter I stayed with my mum and we moved to Seattle to be closer to my dad.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my little girl giggling to herself. Lilly May was just over two years old and looked just like her dad with dark hair past her shoulders and his dark eyes. It still hurts knowing he has never seen his daughter but he dose not know about her, I tried sending him letters and pictures but he just passed them on to my dad and just ignored my phone calls. Jake knows about lilly but I made him promise he would not tell him, my dad had also promised not to say anything.

I was moving back to my dads today. Mum had moved back to Florida with her new husband. Jake and my dad were the only people to know I was moving back. Well I was hoping they were the only ones. After everything was in my car and lilly was strapped in I made my way to la push to where everything started.

I pulled up in front of my dads house and Jake came running out pulling me out the car and spinning me around. He had changed a lot over the years, his once long hair was cut short and he had grown about two foot, he was towering over me. I giggled and told him to put me down.

"Bella its so good to have you and lilly home how are you?" I gave him a small smile and told him I was fine as I pulled a sleepy lilly out of her car seat. Jake pulled her out of my arms and gave her a gentle hug. He handed her back to me and we walked into the house. I looked around and everything was just like I had left it all those years ago. My dad got up from his chair and walked over to me giving me a hug and asking how I was.

"I'm OK dad I finished school a year early, so happy I don't have to go back" he just laughed at me and took lilly out of my arms. I went to the car and took everything out to put in my room. Lilly was asleep in my dads arms with him watching TV.

I cooked us all dinner and told them what I had been doing. They told me about how all my friends were, leaving out the one person I wanted to know. After dinner me, Jake and lilly went down to the beach. I had lilly on my hip and Jake was walking beside me.

"How are you really doing Bells I know you still think about him, I know you still love him I can tell." I stopped walking and looked up at him. Jake was the one person I couldn't lie to.

"I miss him Jake every day, yes I still love him always have and I always will. Its hard and I can't believe I am back here. I want to see him but I don't at the same time. He dosn't know about lilly she has seen pictures of him and knows about him but that is it. I miss him Jake and I love him so much" I started to cry and Jake hugged me telling me it would be OK.

We walked down the beach talking about everything, I felt like I wanted to paddle my feet in the sea. Jake decided to sit down for abit and me an lilly walked down to the water. I took my flip flops off and started walking up and down. Talking about him always made me cry. About ten minuets later I looked back at Jake and he was with some men talking. I walked over to him and stopped when I looked at his face, he was telling me not to come over. The talking stopped and the people looked towards me. All I heard was a gasp.

"Bella?" the soft voice I had so long wanted to hear. I looked at his face straight into his eyes and I was lost. The eyes that held so much love three years ago looked at me holding me there. All the anger I felt for him left my body and it only held love now. It felt like I was being held to him like drawn to him. I broke my gaze and went to get my bag from Jake. I held lilly tight against me,

she was my life line I could not let her go.

"Bella is that you?" I heard one of my friends say, I looked at jarred and smiled.

"hey jarred how are you? Long time no see" I smiled as I passed lilly to Jake and went to give Jarred a hug. I gave everyone a hug but him, he looked at me then looked at lilly. For the first time in all the time I'd known him he was speechless.

"Is she mine?" he finally asked. I just nodded my head silent tears running down my face.

"why did you not tell me I had a daughter?" he did'nt just ask me that.

"WHY DID I NOT TELL YOU, I DID FUCKING TRY AND TELL YOU BUT YOU NEVER ANSWERD MY CALLS OR FUCKING OPENED THE LETTERS I SENT YOU" I shouted . I was sobbing by the end and fell onto the sand. I felt hot arms around me, I tried to push him away but he would not move. I hit him on the chest but he still would not let me go. I cried still hitting him.

" why did you do that to me? Why did you leave me? I tried telling you the last phone call we had I found out that day but you broke up with me. Why did you do that to me? Why Paul?" I kept crying.

"Bella I missed you so much. I had to tell you that because I had to keep you away from forks and la push. I will tell you the truth I promise but believe me I still love you. I never stopped loving you" I looked up at him and I could tell he was telling me the truth . He did the one thing I could never Imagen him doing to me ever he kissed me. He kissed me with so much passion and longing. I pulled back and looked at him again, I never had seen Paul cry but he was now. I hugged him I had missed him so much.

I pulled away and walked over to Jake who was smiling at me. He handed me lilly and kissed my head. I walked back over to Paul and the other guys.

"everyone this is my daughter Lilly May Meraz . Lilly this is Jarred, Sam, Quil, Embry and this is you daddy Paul." I passed her over to Paul and he held her close and kissed her head.

We sat around a bonfire and they told me what happened, to say I was surprised that werewolf's and vampires really existed would be a lie. First I laughed at them till Paul walked away and came back as a wolf. He came back and I kissed him. He told me about imprinting and that I was his sole mate. I kissed him again. I rang my dad and told him to come to the beach.

Turns out my dad knew about the wolfs but could not tell me. He was happy I had made up with Paul but told him if he ever hurt any of his girls again he would find a way to kill him.

I was so scared to come back to la push but glad I did, now I have all my friends back and I also have the love of my life back. Took me three years but it was worth it.


End file.
